la princes encatada covercard captor sakura
by saki-li
Summary: Bien este es un cover como dice el nombre del fic solo son dos shots de dos de mis canciones favoritas de esta película espero les guste ! denle chance XD
1. Chapter 1

En el reino del sur vivía un rey llamado Fujitaka Kinomoto quien por muchos años ansiaba tener un hijo(a).Los años pasaron y el rey no lograba tener hijos hasta que un primero de abril le nació una hija, una princesa a la que llamaría Sakura. Todos los reyes y reinas de diferentes lugares fueron a visitarla. Entre ellos se encontraba su mejor amiga la reina viuda Irean Li del reino del norte quien tenía un hijo de cuatro años de edad llamado Shaoran. Este se había acercado para entregarle a la bella princesa un relicario en forma de corazón hecho de oro. Al ver como el pequeño Shaoran interactuaba con la pequeña princesa ambos reyes decidieron comprometerlos en matrimonio. Para que ambos niños pudiesen enamorarse y así juntar sus reinos, Sakura viajaría cada verano al reino del norte.

Los años pasaron y la pequeña princesa que ya contaba con 5 años de edad visitaría por primera vez a su futuro esposo. Mientras que en reino del norte los años no pasaron en vano para el pequeño príncipe quien contaba con 9 años de edad.

Hoy era el gran día y la reina Irean junto con el pequeño príncipe, quien no se encontraba muy feliz de estar ahí. Esperaban al rey Fujitaka y a la princesa Sakura.

Bien hijo quiero que seas cortes y respetuoso como lo hemos ensayado- dijo un tanto nerviosa Irean

Pero madre yo no quiero una esposa solo tengo….-pero el pequeño lobo no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por el grito del chambelán

Oohohooh ahí vienen-grito muy emocionado el chambelán

El rey Fujitaka venia montando en un corcel color miel mientras cargaba a la princesa en su regazo.

Mi querida Irean tan encantadora como siempre- halago Fujitaka a la reina.

Bienvenido a nuestro reino mi estimado Fujitaka y a ti también princesa, que linda- Respondio la reina mientras sus invitados descabalgaban.

Y este jovencito que tenemos acá el príncipe Shaoran sin duda- agrego picadamente el Rey Fujitaka giñando un ojo.

Vamos Shaoran ve..saluda- le dijo algo nerviosa Irean a su primigenito.

¡MADRE!-reprocho el pequeño

SHAORAN!- dijo en voz autoritaria su madre. Haciendo que el príncipe fuese al encuentro de su invitada con desgano.

La princesa llevaba un hermoso vestido palo rosa con una bincha de igual color. Su cabello era largo y castaño con visos dorados.

Ambos niños se miraron desconcertados creando así un incomodo silencio.

Mucho gusto princesa Sakura es un placer conocerle- dijo a regañadientes el pequeño príncipe mientras evitaba la mirada esmeralda de la princesa.

El gusto es mío príncipe Shaoran- respondió la princesa haciendo una reverencia mientras el príncipe salía en dirección puesta.

Aa-haa –le dijo Irean a su hijo para que regresase

Shaoran resignado regreso donde se encontraba anteriormente. Tomo la mano de la princesa quien lo miraba con molestia, cerros los ojo y junto los labios para después darle un rápido beso en la mano.

Iaq!- replico Shaoran ante la acción que acababa de realizar.

"Cuesta creer que tenga que pasarme todo el verano aguantándola"- dijo Shaoran mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a la princesa. Ella por su parte se limpiaba la mano en el vestido para después mostrarle los puños, cosa que asusto mucho al joven príncipe.

"Es un malcriado"- agrego sakura bajando los puños

"Es insoportable"- dijo Shaoran cruzando los brazos con enfado

"Mejor me agarra una enfermedad"- dijeron ambos para después tratar de volver con sus respectivos padres.

Fujitaka bajo ambos brazos y con las dos manos juntas hizo entender a la princesa que regresase. Ella hizo un segundo intento de volver pero su padre se irguió y extendiendo uno de sus brazos y con el dedo extendido en forma autoritaria la obligo a regresar.

Irean por su parte realizo dos palmadas para que azoran hiciera lo mismo.

"Me alegro que este bien"-dijo Shaoran fingiendo interés (el cual no conseguía) y abriendo un poco los brazos dirigiéndose a la princesa. Mientras ella le daba la espalda con cara de fastidio.

"Me place estar aquí"- respondió sakura volteándose donde se encontraba el príncipe. Mientras esbozaba una forzada sonrisa.

"Que desilusión"- dijeron ambos mientras hacían una referencia forzada

"Yo no le encuentro…- comenzó a decir Sakura mientras se volteaba para darle la espalda al príncipe.

"Yo no le encuentro…-dijo Shaoran mientras realizaba la misma acción que sakura.

"Diversión"-dijeron ambos al unimismo cruzándose de brazos con molestia.

Dentro del castillo tanto Irean como Fujitaka hablaban amenamente mientras sus hijos "jugaban" tras de ellos.

Sakura le metió cabe Shaoran mientras bajaban por las escaleras haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

"Parece que los niños se entienden"- decía Irean muy complacida mientras sakura se tiraba encima de Shaoran para darle unos golpes en la cara

"A uno arreglo habremos de llegar"- decía el rey Fujitaka jugando con un compás. Mientras Shaoran quien tenía encima a sakura la comenzaba a ahorcar

"A eso yo aspiro precisamente"-decía Irean quitándole el compás para después hincar al rey con el. Mientras tanto la princesa después de liberarse comenzó a horcar a Shaoran. Este en su intento de huir recibió un golpe en la espalda por parte de la princesa.

"Somos dos genios"- decía el rey Fujitaka mientras pasaba por los pasillos exteriores del palacio junto con al reina Li. Mientras Shaoran rodeaba la columna cautelosamente para buscar a la princesa.

"Para negociar"- agregó la reina Irean. Mientras sakura aparecía tras de Shaoran para darle una estocada con su espada de madera. Acto que asusto al príncipe.

"Un trato es coincidir "-decía Irean ofreciéndole la mano al rey Fujitaka para después distanciarla un poco.

"No hay mas que discutir"- agrego el rey Fujitaka extendiendo su mano, haciendo que la reina la aceptase a manera de cerrar el trato.

Ambos reyes siguieron caminando

"Cuanta ilusion"- se escuchaba la voz de Irean. Mientras su hijo corría para no ser alcanzado por la princesa.

"A esto llamo"- decía Fujitaka alzando un dedo

"A esto llamo unirnos"- decía Irean muy contenta mientras sakura corría para no ser atrapada por azoran quien la seguía con una espada de madera.

Ambos príncipes delante de sus padres trataron de enfrentarse pero fueron detenidos. Irean cojia a sakura de los hombros halándola hacia su lado mientras Fujitaka hacia lo mismo con Shaoran.

Ambos reyes se reían con complicidad hasta que Irean exclamo-¡Que solución! Jajaajja-mientras Shaoran se liberaba y hacia un segundo intento de abalanzarse sobre sakura. Quien estaba bien sujeta por Irean a pesar de estar pataleando para liberarse. El rey Fujitaka volvió a detener al joven príncipe para que no escapase nuevamente.

Pasaron los años y los príncipes ya contaban con nueve y trece años de edad

Desde las escaleras de palacio del reino del sur se escuchaba la voz enfadada del rey Fujitaka

"No pierdas del tiempo niña"- le exigía El rey a su primogénita de nueve años. Quien desde el balcón de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados y de perfil daba una señal negativa a la petición de su padre.

¡Que azoran nos esperar!- decía el rey con tono autoritario mientras un semblante de frustración y resignación se formaba en el rostro de la princesa.

"No tengo nada listo aun y además el viaje a mi me enferma- le respondió la princesa con pesadez y desesperación.

Mientras tanto en el reino del norte, en la habitación del joven príncipe.

"Apronta hijo mío"-decía la reina Irean a su hijo desde la puerta de la habitación de su primogénito.

Este desde su cama estaba practicando tiro al blanco con un dibujo a mano (mal hecho) de la princesa sakura-¡Que falta de respeto!- agrego horrorizada al ver aquel acto.

Si me haces que la bese yo me enfermo lo prometo- termino Shaoran poniendo cara de asco ante lo mencionado.

En el reino del norte era aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde. Se podía observar como ambos reyes se saludaban afectuosamente en el puerto.

"Un día tendremos un gran compromiso- decía el rey Fujitaka mientras bajaba del barco para encontrarse con al reina Irean

"OH magnifico"- le respondía la reina muy animosa. Mientras el mejor amigo del príncipe, Takashi Yamasaki arrojaba un tomate con una reportera a la princesa quien se encontraba de espaldas. El tomate chocó en la esquina donde se encontraba la princesa partiéndose y salpicándole en toda la cara; Lo cual provoca la risa de ambos jóvenes y una mirada fulminante por parte de la princesa.

Al día siguiente el príncipe y su amigo se resbalaban por los barandales de palacio

"Ni a sol ni a sombra nos deja tranquilos"- decía el príncipe en su mente mientras veía a la princesa siguiéndolos.

"Aguarden por mi"- chillaba la pobre flor que al llegar al final del barandal giro varias veces sobre este.

"Ven apresúrate"- le decía Yamazaki burlonamente

En el jardín de palacio

Sakura consiguió alcanzara los chicos, estos ya se encontraban en una casa de madera y paja sobre un árbol.

"Para jugar o hablar siempre la esquivo- seguía pensándole príncipe. Mientras veía como sakura llegaba hasta la casa del árbol.

"¿yo me pregunto si sabrá leer?"- decía Yamazaki mientras le enseñaba un papel que decía "niñas NO".

Sakura alzando la vista y poniendo sus manos en su cintura se quejo-"¿Por qué me hacen sufrir?"

Ellos desde arriba le respondieron al unimismo-"No nos hagas reír"

"Se arrepentirán"- les dijo sakura dándole una fuerte patada a la tabla principal que sostenía la casa del árbol. Haciendo que esta cayera junto con los chicos sobre ella

-o-

"Yo no le encuentro…"- empezó a decir la princesa, la cual tenia vendajes en la cabeza, un ojo morado y el brazo enyesado. Mientras cabalgaba de salida de palacio junto con su padre, el cual la reprendía con al mirada.

"Yo no le encuentro decían tanto el príncipe como su amigos. El primero con vendajes en la cabeza y el brazo. Mientras que el último con un leve vendaje en la cabeza y una muleta debido al yeso.

Irean se despedía con una sonrisa brillante del rey Fujitaka y de la princesa Sakura. Cuando ya estuvieron bien lejos se giro hacia donde estaban su hijo y su amigo. Empezó a reprenderlos con la mirada fulminante y con un movimiento acusatorio con el dedo. Tal acto hizo que los jóvenes se tropezaron entre si y cayeran al suelo.

"Desde la niñez Shaoran y Sakura estaban prometidos- decían a coro la gente del pueblo mientras hacían sus labores

"Pero no era fácil decidir"- decían las mucamas del príncipe mientras limpiaban el salón de palacio. Por otro lado estaba el príncipe tirado en el suelo junto a la chimenea leyendo un buen libro.

"No había mucho en que pudieran coincidir"- decían tres hombres mientras limpiaban las ventanas de palacio.

"si sabían que el verano era un castigo"- decían las mucamas de la princesa mientras prendían las velas de los candelabros. Por su parte la princesa se encontraba cómodamente hachada en un sofá rojo leyendo un libro.

-o-

Era una hermosa mañana en el reino del norte y el carruaje del rey Fujitaka se encontraba en uno de los jardines de palacio frente a un gran árbol. El rey Fujitaka forcejeaba con su hija quien llevaba un hermoso vestido en tonos lila y el cabello amarrado en una larga trenza. Una y otra vez halando del brazo de su primogénita para que bajase a saludar al príncipe.

Por otro lado a unos cuantos pasos de ahí se encontraba Irean exigiéndole a su hijo de 15 años, el cual se encontraba recostado en una de las ramas del árbol, que bajase a encontrarse con la princesa.

-o-

"A ella le encanta que nos disfracemos"- decía Shaoran quien llevaba una cabeza trofeo de un león sobre la cabeza. Mientras asustaba a sakura, que se encontraba sentada en el trono con la corona puesta, el cetro en mano y un abrigo de piel

"Y con los guardias gusta coquetear"-dijo Shaoran junto con su amigo Yamazaki desde el marco de la puerta. Mientras observaba como conversaba amenamente con un de los guardias de palacio.

"Que gustas de ella firmemente creo"- le decía su amigo dándole un pequeño empujón.

En otra habitación ambos príncipes estaban teniendo una partida de naipes.

"Yo ni en los naipes le puedo ganar"- decía Shaoran para si mientras Yamazaki trataba de hacerle señas con los dedos a manera de ayudarlo en el juego.

"tres sietes y dos 10"- decía triunfante Shaoran mientras esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante.

"Yo gano otra vez"- le respondió sakura poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa. Mientras que Shaoran se inclinaba sobre la mesa sorprendido por el resultado.

"Que condenación"-sentenciaron ambos jóvenes mientras yamazaki se encogía de hombros incrédulo. Por otro lado Shaoran aun con las manos apoyadas en la mesa y con un semblante de incredulidad cayó sentado en su silla.

"A esto llamo yo"- decía sakura con diversión mientras colocaba los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus manos para después posar su rostro sobres estas con aire de diversión.

"Yo no le encuentro"- empezaba a decir el ambarino, este se encontraba con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y su rostro que expresaba frustracion por el juego sobre su puño.

"Diversión"- decían los tres al uncimos

Por un lado Yamazaki cruzándose de brazos de forma negativa en dirección a la puerta. Seguido por sakura que desde su asiento se volteo para verle divertida al antes mencionado. Por ultimo Shaoran termino con medio brazo en la mesa y sobre este el rostro con enfado mirando en dirección opuesta a la esmeralda.

Dando un paseo por el pueblo en una cómoda y sencilla carroza ambos castaños saludaban al pueblo. Cada quien a su manera, claro esta.

"Tendremos una boda que nos unifique"- cantaban los pueblerinos

Mientras tanto en el carruaje, sakura saludaba como toda una reina desde su asiento hasta que sintió como Shaoran le ponía con los dos dedos orejitas de conejo. La castaña se volteo para agredirlo pero este inmediatamente regreso a la postura de "yo no fui" mientras silbaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"Tal vez en esa ocasión nos den una día libre"- decían los aldeanos

"El día que se casen"- decían unas mujeres mientras veían como la princesa y su padre descendía del carruaje para después encaminarse a la embarcación que los llevaría devuelta a casa.

"nuestros reinos uniremos"- desciña los hombres mientras la reina Irean se espedia agitando su mano. Poco después un tomate contra el rostro enfadado del príncipe quien se encontraba al lado de su madre.

"con suerte quizás ningún impuesto pagaremos"- seguían diciendo los pueblerinos mientras veían el barco alejarse.

Seis años pasaron y ambos reyes estaban muy preocupados por la situación de sus hijos. Una noche desde su despacho el rey Fujitaka decidió enviarle una carta a la reina Irean.

"Que es lo que hago si Sakura se reusa"- escribía desesperado el rey.

Por otro lado en el reino del norte la reina Irean veía con horror la carta de su amigo.

"Convéncela"- escribió con letras grandes la reina

En el reino del sur

Escucho que tocaron a la puerta, la joven de tan solo 20 años se levanto de su tocador y al ver que era su padre no lo dudo dos veces y cerro la puerta

En el reino del norte una escena similar sucedió

El principe se encontraba en su habitación recargado en un sillón mientras leía un libro. Poco después fue interrumpido por el tocar de la puerta mientras se dejaba ver la silueta de su madre. Al percatarse de su presencia Shaoran instintivamente cerró la puerta de golpe para después recargarse sobre esta.

"Desde nuestra tierna infancia esta boda se planeo"- decian ambos mientras se cruzaban de brazos

"Y verano tras verano"- decían viendo ambos sus respectivos calendarios con enfado

"Y nuestro futuro maquinar"- dacia sakura que en el primer intento trato de halarla para bajarla del carruaje y junto con lord Eriol Hiraguisagua cargarla de los hombros y llevarla a palacio.

"Hay muchas mejores que Sakura"- dacia Shaoran mientras su madre lo empujaba dentro del salón para después cruzarse de brazos con fastidio

"Que inmaduro es"- dacia Sakura mientras era dejada en aquella habitación, despojándola de su capa roja y contra su voluntad para después cruzarse de brazos con molestia.

Ambos voltearon a verse sorprendidos, Ninguno de los dos despegaba la vista del otro. Shaoran analizaba a sakura de pies a cabeza ese vestido blanco l hacia parecer como todo un ángel. Por otro lado la castaña tampoco podía despegar la vista del ambarino se veía tan guapo con aquel traje camisa blanca, botas marrones y un pantalón verde al igual que la capa.

"Al verle sonreír yo me estremezco"- dacia la castaña completamente embobada al ver al joven príncipe.-"oírle hablar me llena de emoción"- agro mientras suspiraba para su adentros. Mientras que ambos monarcas miraban por la rendija de la puerta, como iba su maravilloso plan.

"Era penas un patito feo"- decía Shaoran sin ocultar su cara de asombro ante la belleza de la esmeralda.-"mas en un cisne ella se transformo"- dijo mientras iba a su encuentro.

"Me place estar aquí"- dijo sakura mientras hacia una referencia y poco después el realizar otra.

"Nunca me imagine- empezó a decir azoran

"Que fueras tu con quien soñé"- dijeron ambos mientras se tomaban de las manos

"A esto llamo yo-decía Shaoran mientras se perdía en aquellas gemas jade que lo hipnotizaban.

"A esto llamo"- decía la castaña mirando lo fijamente

"A esto yo llamo un romance muy bien preparado"- exclamaron ambos monarcas mientras salían de la puerta haciendo como si estuviesen bailando.

"A esto llamo yo"(2)- decían unas mucamas que entraban con jarrones de flores

"A esto llamo yo una gran idea" – se les sumaron unos hombres que traían candelabros

Como arte magia seguían apareciendo mas sirvientes que colocaban las mesas adornas de rosas. Poco después se abrió una cortina dónde se podía distinguir a la banda real tocando una alegre melodía. Se encendieron las luces dejando ver a todo los invitados que rodeaban a la joven pareja que había comenzado a bailar.

Ambos castaños estaban encerrados en su propio mundo donde nadie más existía. Seguían bailando sin despegar la vista del otro dejándose llevar por la música que los envolvía.

"A esto llamo yo"- empezó a decir sakura

"A esto llamo yo"- la siguió Shaoran

"amor"- dijeron conjuntamente para después darse un tierno y dulce besos en los labios.

Arreglen la boda!- exclamo contento Shaoran

Todo el salon se lleno de jubilo la gente vitoreaba se abrazaba y la banda comenzó a tocar nuevamente. Por otro lado la castaña estaba desconcertada ante la declaración de Shaoran y el jubilo repentino de la gente.

Esperen-empesó a decir sakura mientras veía hacia todos los lados haciendo que la música parase dejando a todos muy desconectados.

¿Qué? Eres todo cuanto quiero eres hermosa- le decía Shaoran aun mas desconcertado que el resto como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

Gracias, pero que mas? – le preguntaba sakura

¿Qué mas?- repitió el castaño extrañado

¿Es la belleza para ti lo único que cuenta?- le pregunto oji-verde haciendo que las orbes de su padre se abrieran como platos para después hacer un gesto negativo.

¿Shaoran que mas?- le pregunto su madre nerviosa temiendo que cometiera una estupidez.

Shaoran se volteo a ver a su madre y luego a la princesa sin saber que hacer o decir.

¿Qué quieren que diga?- dijo como si fuese un niño

Nah- exclamo lord hiraguisawa mientras baja su pulgar en señal de "error"

Oh uh- exclamo la reina Irean mientras se agarraba la cabeza para después ver al rey quien la miraba con igual de incredulidad. Mientras que en el rostro de la princesa sakura solo se podía leer una palabra DESILUSIÓN.

Notas de la autora:

Antes que nada quiero pedir miles de DISCULPAS! Este es un regalito de mi parte para todas las que han leído open cerisier. Ya lo tengo listo el segundo capitulo solo falta pasarlo a la compu prometo publicarlo (no me vallan a abandonar T.T).

Bueno en cuanto este nuevo proyecto son dos shots de mis dos canciones favoritas de esta película. ES un cover a mi manera de ambas canciones espero lo disfruten

jane


	2. Chapter 2

El sol brillaba con intensidad sobre el reino del norte, era el clima perfecto para tomar el te según dispuso la reina Irean aquel dia junto con todos sus invitados en la terraza principal disfrutando de la fresca brisa de la mañana. No muy lejos de ahí encontramos a nuestro joven príncipe quien no tardo en convencer a su mejor amigo Yamazaki y a su mano derecha lord Hiraguisahua para hacer un pequeño juego de practica de tiro con la ayuda de algunos "voluntarios".

Los músicos están desconformes- comento eriol nuevamente mientras terminaba de echar lo que quedaba del polvo naranja en el lugar donde se encontraban las flechas de shaoran mientras este y yamazaki se vendaban los ojos- lose pero debo practicar- se excuso el castaño

Oh de mi no oirás quejas- comento sonriente mientras sostenía la cubeta delante suyo – creo que resultara muy divertido- agrego tras palmear la cubeta haciendo que el resto del polvo le cayera en el rostro.

El gran animal no la dejara ir sin resistencia- explicaba mientras terminaba de atarse bien los ojos con las vendas naranjas- es que acaso crees que este con vida?- le pregunto eriol algo escéptico mientras terminaba de limpiarse la cara con un pañuelo- cuando halle al gran animal eriol hallare a Sakura- le respondió vehemente- oh shaoran has buscado en todas partes, Sakura no volverá, todo el reino lo sabe- le explico por encima vez eriol saliendo del rango de no visión de shaoran- pues el reino esta equivocado- le respondió tercamente el castaño- yo se que Sakura esta viva y yo la encontrare- insistió sanjando el tema- listo yamazaki?- agrego entusiasta mientras eriol simplemente rolo los ojos para luego ver divertidamente como yamazaki levantaba un poco la venda- no vale mirar-dijo cantarinamente haciendo que yamazaki soltara la venda dandole fuerte en los ojos.

ANIMALES ACERQUENCE!-grito eriol dirigiendo su vista a una glorieta de la cual comenzaban a salir varias personas disfrazadas de diferentes clases de animales- lord Hiraguisawa esto es indignante! Somos músicos!- reclamo uno de los primeros al salir- los sirvientes tienen el dia libre teníamos que usar a alguien mas- explico con tranquilidad como si fuese la cosa mas común del mundo- pero soy un artista no una bestia!- reclamo otro de escaso cabello gris- no me hagas reir – solto el oji-azul tras rolar los ojos.

Ajja no tengan miedo- los trataba de alentar shaoran mientras tomaba una de sus flechas la cual en la punta tenia un pompón de color naranja, lo coloco en su arco haciendo que rebotara un poco y chocara la punta contra la punta de su pie rebotando de manera que la cogiera poco después en el aire dando a entender de que no se lastimarían- no hacen daño- termino de explicar tras esbozar una sonrisa picara.

No confundáis no somos animales- comenzaron a decir a coro los músicos- se nos pidió

Hacer este papel- dijo un hombre de baja estatura vestido de león

Cualquiero reclutacion es toda una humillación- volvieron a decir a coro mientras se veía como el músico vestido de pato trataba de amaraseuna de sus patas, tropezando en proceso chocando con los demás haciendo los caerunos sobre otro- pero que se leva hacer- dijo el ultimo debajo de todos.

Actuaen bien sus partes porfavor- comenzó a explicar eriol con mucha seriedad y divercion al mismo tiempo- y rugan ferozmente, porfavor señores quiero que me infundan mucho miedo- insistia eriorl con mucha emotion al hablar. Mientras veía como el resto de los músico se acomodaba sus trajes y veian a eriol con recelo. De la nada uno de los músicos el mas pequeño de todos tomo aire y de sus pequeños pulmones exhalo el rugido mas fuerte he intimidad que nadie mas aya podido escuchar haciendo palidecer al peli-negro.- no tu wesly eres un conejo santo cielo- le reprocho algo molesto mientras que el antes mencionado le veía de igual manera.

Bien arqueros prepárense- empezó a decir eriol mientras shaoran y yamazaki sacaban sus respectivas flechas preparándose para empezar el juego.- yaaaa- grito eriorl al tiral de la pita quitándoles a ambos las vendas dejando a yamazaki muy mareado sin saber a donde apuntar mientras shaoran se desenvolvía muy fácilmente en el juego. Todos los "animales" comenzaron a correr frenéticamente por todo el jardín tratando de huir de las flechas de los "cazadores". Para esto yamazaki ya se había enredado con su arco al cuello y caído al suelo mientras que shaoran seguía dándole a varios animales los cuales tendían a tropezarse entre ellos.

El conejo comenzó a burlarse de yamazaki de manera infantil haciendo que yamazaki se comenzara a obsesionar por solo darle al conejo en lo cual falla ya que este era mucho mas rápido y vivo que el. Shaoran vio a una trio con formado por una elefante un pato y un león asustándolos a los tres solo llego a darle al pato poco después una zorra y asi fue acrecentando el numero por su parte yamazaki seguio tras el conejo le lanzo una flecha pero este con tronco de manera cual bata de la devolvió dándole en la cara. El juego continuo rápidamente haciendo que los animales esquivaran algunas flecha con dificultad, la puntaria del joven príncipe era inigualable ya le había dado varias veces al pato y a otros animales.

Dia tras días- corearon los invitados de la reina en la terraza- el príncipe pasa, solo practicando- continuaron tras chocas sus tasas contra las de su acompañante de mesa.

Finje creer encontrar a Sakura- anuncio la reina mientras suspiraba con cansacion mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te y lo dejaba en la mesa.

El nos usa a todos como blanco- se oyo la voy del pato el cual corria encima de las mesas creando mas caos entre los comensales, los cuales tuvieron que esquivar una de las flechas del príncipe. Shaoran tomo alrededor de cinco flechas apuntando hacia un árbol del cual sobresalían varias cabezas, esbozo una sonrisa soltando las flechas dando en el blanco mientras yamazaki seguía persiguiendo al conejo apuntándole con su arco y flecha color azul. El príncipe volvió apuntar al pato dándole certeramente en la retaguardia haciéndolo chocar contra en elefante el cual arrazo con el resto de los animales todos unos sobre otros- doce segundos- añadió eriol sosteniendo una reloj de arena mientras los comensales observaban atentamente desde la terraza como se desenvolvía el juego- dia tras días el prince pasa solo practicando- corearon nuevamente viendo como la pirámide acrobática de "animales" se deslizaba por los jardines del palacio- finge podre encontrar a Sakura- relataron viendo alarmado como la pirámide de "animales" decendia por una pequeña colina viendo como varias de las flechas del príncipe les dada certeramente a cada uno- sigue practicando- continuar mientras yamazaki acorralaba al conejo en el árbol comenzando dispararle con sus flechas azul pero este era mas rápido asi que las pudo esquivar todas y salir corriendo dejando su silueta color azul marcada en el árbol- cinco segundos- anuncio eriol mientras los comensales continuaban coreando, shaoran se volvió contra el conejo sonriendo haciendo que este saliera despavorido, el príncipe apunto tranquilamente viendo al conejo correr fue una fracción de segundo en la cual tanto la flecha de shaoran como el conejo desaparecieron en arbusto- aun asi sigue practicando- terminaron de entonar los comensales haciendo chocar sus tazas de te.

ALTO!- grito eriol a modo de que se terminara el juego- animales! Acérquense para contar- exclamo divertido mientras sacaba un pergamino y una pluma viendo por el rabillo del ojo como los "animales" llegaban cayéndose a pedazos del cansancio- bien diste muchísimas en el blanco por cierto- comenzó viendo al pato que caia desplomado enfrente de el haciendo que tu viera que estirar un pie para no pisar al caminar- lo siento Hans tomate unos días de descanso- se disculpó shaoran mientras se agachaba a la altura del músico con un pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro. – un alze va dos puntos- dijo examinando al siguiente y continuando con los demás- dieciséis blancos un total de treinta y dos- comentaba eriol anotando alegremente mientras yamazaki inocentemente golpeaba con la punta de su flecha al conejo manchandolo en la cabeza y hombros- diez de siete puntos… y catocer de tres puntos- anotaba mas que facinado eriol- por un total de docientos noventaiocho muy bien hecho shaoran- lo felicito- a ver yamazaki- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa burlona viendo alrededor como si buscara algo viendo todos los músicos respirar cansadamente- puntos para ti cero y cero y cero y nada y miente y nothin- solto con divercion anotando en su pergamino cantarinamente mientras yamazaki solo sonrreia inocentemente-

y por ultimo- comenzó mientras buscaba a alguien en especial- el mas importante cien puntos por el conejo!- sentencio sin dejar de sonrreir apuntando a hesly con su pluma.- oh –ah!- exclamo asombrado viendo las marcas azules en la ropa de Hesly quien se revisama a si mismo por enseima vez- creo que son trecientos eriol- lo interrumpió yamazaki- buena puntería yamazaki- lo felicito shaoran- bien anota lo- agrego yamazaki a espaldas de eriol tomando su pluma juntos con su manos- trecientos a docientos noventaiocho- dijo con orgullo mientras eriol se zafaba del agarre con algo de molestia- oh pero aguarda un momento eriol- lo detuvo shaoran con una sonrisa divertida- da la vuelta- le pidió a Hesly quien no dudo en hacerlo, mientras que el príncipe con su arco levantaba el pompom que tenia de cola hacia ver un circulo color naranja- lo siento yamazaki- dijo sin dejar de sonrreir al igual que eriol que no demoro en cambiar el puntaje mientras yamazaki solo reir ligeramente- oh eres un gran tirador shaoran- lo elogiaba tras acerca cele- uno de los mejores pero se requiere mas que puntería-le dijo mientras hacia un adaman infantil con las manos como si apuntara un arco imaginario- se requiere valor ese es mi fuerte- shaoran simple mente sonrreia su amigo de la infancia mientras que eriol simplemente despegaba la vista de su manuscrito con una mirada eceptica ante lo que escuchaba para luego esbozar una sonrisa divertida- pues bien que les parece uan rueda de atrapar y disparar- les sugirió interrumpiendo el monologo de yamazaki quien se congelo ante lo dicho.

Ah pe.. pero… aaatraparrrr y dis dis parararrr?- pregunto yamazaki sintiendo las piernas flakear mientras se ponía atrás de shaoran quien no paraba de sonrreir divertido ante la sugerencia.- conmigo?- volvió a preguntar no muy seguro si había escuchado bien.

Tu eres el único con suficiente vavavalorrrr-le explico burlonamente eriol mientras imitaba la forma de hablar de yamazaki haciendo que este trague saliva al verse atrapado en su propio juego.

Al poco rato no tardaron en prepararse para el juego, yamazaki estaba bien equipado con una armadura completa mientras eriol se encargaba de atarle una manzana en la cabeza, lo cual era un poco complicado ya que el chico no dejaba de temblar.

Seguro que estas bien?- le pregunto eriol divertido mientras terminaba de amarrarle la pita que mantenía la manzana encima de la cabeza de Yamazaki.

Si ajam mnh seguro que estoy bien- respondió temblorosamente sacando otra sonrisa de eriol el cual ajusto demasiado el nudo al cuello haciendo que se pudiera azul.- muy apretado- señalo al borde de la asfixia mientras eriol se lo desajustaba dejándolo respirar un poco.

Ups lo siento- se disculpo divertido

Listos?!- llamo desde lo lejos shaoran quien estama a la misma altura que yamazaki solo que anos metros de distancia esperando la señal de eriol para empezar. El juego era muy simple yamazaki dispararía la flecha, shaorala atraparía y la devolvería dándole a la manzana que estaba en la cabeza de yamazaki, pan comido.

Esta listo- respondió eriol mientras veía como shaoran se daba la vuelta y se preparaba, por su parte yamazaki no dejaba de temblar como una oja- recuerda que debes disparar al corazón- le indico mientras apuntaba con su dedo sobre la armadura donde se encontraba su corazón- justo entre lso hombros- dijo apuntando nuevamente haciéndolo retroceder un poco, dicho esto le coloco el casco haciendo que la manzana sobre saliera, haciéndose a un lado para que comenzara el juego.

Shaoran se agacha un poco esperando por la flecha de yamazaki- porfavor porfavor- rogaba para si yamazaki mientras sentía como todo el cuerpo le temblaba apuntando torpemente a la espalda de su mejor amigo- calma yamazaki soltenlo derecho- murmuro para si shaoran mientras respiraba hondo y se concentraba- porfavor porfavor porfavor- continuaba pidiendo como si fuera mantras soltaba la flecha la cual salió disparada hacia la espalda del príncipe, en una francion de segundo shaoran giro tomo la flecha y sin pensarlo dos veces disparo haciendo que diera certeramente en la manzana de yamazaki causando que esta se partiera en dos haciendo que una de sus mitades cayera en las manos de eriol mientras yamazaki caía desmayado al suelo.

52 de 52 bien hecho shaoran!- le felicito eriol tras agacharse y revisar a yamazaki- extraordinario valor yamazaki- lo felicitaba mientras veía como el otro recuperaba la conciencia- piensa uan pulgada - dijo mientras dos de sus dedos del tamaño de un grano de arroz- mas abajo y..- pero no pudo terminar ya que yamazaki se había vuelto a desmayar.

Shaoran ajeno a la conversación, suspiro y se aferro a su arco de manera nostálgica- no pierdas las esperanzas Sakura donde quieras que estes yo te encontrare- dijo fijando su mirada al horizonte.


End file.
